Together
by FireHead41
Summary: A hidden love between a man and an elf throughout the quest of the ring. How long can they keep their secret in the shadows? AragornXLegolas
1. The Fellowship part 1

**Together**

**Written by: RedFireHead41**

The air was calm and gentle, the sky was as clear as water, and the trees whispered faintly throughout their branches. Upon one of these trees, lay a man with curled black hair and a faintly grown beard. His eyes were closed, shielding the world from his sight. His ears listened to all of the sounds made by the forest. Tomorrow was going to be one of joy, and one of fate, for Aragorn knew what was coming. He could feel that whatever decision befalls tomorrow that he would be destined with it, along with many others in Middle-Earth.

"Listening to the trees again brother?"

Aragorn's head tilted sideways and his eyes opened to fall upon his foster brother, Elrohir who carried a light blanket and a small bundle of what appeared as food. The dark-haired elf smiled kindly up at the man and walked under the branch that was carrying him.

"You seem to be at peace when you are out here, Estel," Elrohir conjured holding up the bundle of food that was wrapped by a thin piece of cloth, "Here is a midnight snack since you seem to get hungry during late nights."

"You still treat me like I'm a child Elrohir," Aragorn stated taking the offered food and setting it on his lap.

"Yes, in my eyes you appear to be an aged man. But, I've loved you for such long ages that I can tell when you wanted to be treated in a younger sort of way."

"You're just caring for me aren't you?" Aragorn questioned.

"Aye, I am," replied Elrohir with a proud smile. He lifted up the blanket in his other hand, "I see you are going to fall asleep under these branches, so I wanted to make sure you'd not catch a cold. Lucky for me, I should never know of such a thing."

Aragorn accepted the other offering and smirked at the elf, "Lucky for me, for when I ever caught a cold, I could skip out on lessons and play in the gardens."

Elrohir looked as if he were going to pout, "So, you did fake a cold those days?"

Aragorn gazed up through a hidden opening between a bundle of leaves and made himself grin, "Not really. Ada would always check to see if I was faking or not, and every time I was concluded to be sick."

"And yet you still ran away to the gardens," Elrohir finished shaking his head in amusement. They looked at each other for a short moment before Elrohir put his hand upon his chest and slowly waved it up towards his brother, "Good night my brother, sleep well."

Aragorn nodded with the same gesture and watched as his brother walked gracefully back to Imladris. He let out a long breath, and rested the back of his head against the tree once more. Slowly, after wrapping the blanket securely around his body and nibbling on some bread, his body drifted into a peaceful slumber; the wind caressing his mind to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Elladen, do you know where Estel is?" asked a weary Elrond pacing frantically down the halls of Imladris. He had spotted his son sitting upon an open balcony looking over the waterfalls among the mountains.

"No Ada, I have not. But I have a hunch that because of the beautiful sky last night, he slept under the stars."

Elrond smiled for a spare second at the endless though of his foster child sleeping among the trees. Aragorn had always escaped to the protection of forest to poor out all of his emotions. Usually when he was sad, happy, or in trouble he would run to his favorite spot close to the borders of his lands.

"I would go retrieve him if you wish," Elladen said standing up from his chair. Elrond nodded, "Yes, that would be very helpful. I am usually prepared for these upcoming councils, but the urgency of this one has troubled me so."

Elladen placed a comforting hand upon his father's shoulder, "Do not worry Ada. You are wise and peaceful. I am sure this sudden council will be for the good of all of Middle-Earth."

The older elf smiled, "Hannon le."

Elladen smiled back and began his way out of the halls of Imladris and into the peaceful forest that held his brother. The sun was close to midday and the council would be held soon, so if he were to find Aragorn it shouldn'ttake up too much time. _Estel...why must you be so lazy?_ He thought walking down the dirt path.

He found Aragorn moments later, standing upon a sea of grass letting the wind graze over his features. The sunlight made him look at ease, but as Elladen approached he could see the weariness in his eyes.

"Did you not sleep well brother?" he asked as he stood next to the ranger.

The man shook his head, "Though the peace was comforting, I...dreamt of things. Things not so comforting."

"You had a nightmare?" Elladen concluded for him.

Aragorn nodded, "It was...unfocused. I couldn't see clearly through the horrid piece."

"If it eases your mind, please tell me about it."

Aragorn starred at his feet buried deep with the grass and shifted side-to-side, "Nay, it is alright. Tis' just a passing dream. Let us go, I'm sure you came here to fetch me, knowing Ada."

The brown-haired elf gazed at his brother before nodding, "If you have this dream again, please speak to me. I would always help you."

"Hannon le, Elladen. Now, let's go." Man and elf walked together back to the halls of Imladris in record time, both worried that they should not pass Elrond along the way. Aragorn stopped suddenly, and turned around as if he was sensing something.

"What is it Estel?" asked his brother stopping with him.

Aragorn narrowed his eyes towards the main gates they just past through and they widened as the one he thought came galloping through the passageway. He jumped into a run and barely made his way down the stairs before crushing into the arms of another being.

"Legolas!" he cried embracing the body against him. The blonde elf dropped his horse's reins and embraced his friend back, "Estel...it has been far too long."

Every elf in Middle-Earth knew that this man and elf were the closest friends to ever exist. To see them embrace each other, and give smart remarks was normal in their eyes. Aragorn pulled away and gazed over the beautiful complection the prince of Mirkwood had. Their eyes locked together before Aragorn hesitantly broke the comforting silence.

"Why are you here, Legolas?"

Legolas turned his eyes to the three riders behind him, "Please my friends, go to the guest chambers. I'm sure Elladen would show you."

_Quick with his senses, as always..._ Elladen thought as he raised his hand. The three companions of Legolas nodded and walked up to where lord Elrond's son stood. Their horses, including Legolas', was taking by servants and walked away towards the stables. Legolas turned his eyes back to the grey ones, full of energy and passion and felt his knees buck under him.

"Legolas?" Aragorn questioned once more. Legolas smiled and motioned for him to go on a walk. Aragorn completely obliged as they began to walk into the forest. Elladen, despite his age, rolled his eyes and took the three elfs to their rooms.

The forest was quiet as the two entered, and it felt much more relaxing than being surrounded by walls and houses. After what seemed like an eternity, Legolas took this time to finally answer Aragorn's questions.

"I am here Estel, to report to lord Elrond of Gollum's escape." Aragorn stopped and fixed his gaze with the blue eyes, seeing the regret and anger lingering in them. "He escaped? _How?_"

The blue eyes focused on the ground behind Aragorn as he explained, "One day, the creature wouldn't come down from his perch in the trees, and so suspecting nothing, we left him there. But, months later orcs came. They captured, or rather rescued, Gollum and took him to Mordor. From then on I do not know. My father told me to come here also, to represent Mirkwood and my fellow elfs for the council of Elrond."

Aragorn narrowed his eyes and slowly turned around, "That is why Gandalf...it makes sense now!"

"What do you mean?" Legolas asked.

The man shook his head and replaced his frown with a well-shown smile, "Tis nothing, Legolas...I've been weary of things, but now that you're here I feel bright again. This news of Gollum's escape nerves me, but now isn't the time for that. You're here safe and still beautiful, and I shall use this time wisely."

Legolas smiled after hearing the man's words. He touched the back of his fingers against Aragorn's smooth cheek, remembering all the sensitive curves under his neck and behind his round ears, giggling whenever he drew a small gasp from the ranger. Aragorn immediately leaned into his touch and clasped his hand over the elf's fingers.

"I've missed you meleth(love)..." Aragorn whispered softly feeling the sun's warm rays peek through the trees and gliding over their bodies.

"As have I, it pains me to be away from you Estel."

"Then let us not be away any longer." Aragorn grabbed the back of the elf's head and pressed his lingering mouth against the others, diving his tongue into the hot opening. Legolas wrapped his tongue around Aragorn's and both played a game of tug-of-war before breaking apart. Seconds later, Legolas went in for another kiss and was met with moist eager lips. Aragorn let his lover play with him for a little bit before pulling back for much needed air.

"You still have it Estel. Age seems to not affect you in any human way..." Legolas' eyes were full of play as Aragorn smirked.

"You haven't lost your touch ether elf," Aragorn added.

Legolas chuckled. In all the years they were apart, not one moment he could remember where he felt at peace without Aragorn. Whenever his lover was near, ether in dreams or in reality, he would always feel safe and would give anything to stay with him. But society were thinking different things for something like that.

Regretfully, their time would have to be cut short. Legolas knew that. "Come, I'm sure lord Elrond wants both of us to get back. I sensed that you were out in the field where I was coming from, but then you left with Elladen."

"Yes, Ada sent him to get me," Aragorn answered.

Legolas raised an eyebrow and held out his arm, "Then shall we go back?"

Aragorn laced his arm within his lover's, "Yes."

Together both walked back through the gates of Imladris, and into the council chambers located outside among the trees. Other dwarfs including Gimli son of Gloin, as recognized by Aragorn, were just about to sit in their chairs. Legolas gently pushed Aragorn back into a darkened corner and kissed him passionately, whispering in after, "Let this council guide us together even more."

Aragorn nodded and gave him one more quick kiss before heading for his seat. Legolas joined his fellow elfs and also sat in their occupied seats across from the humans and next to the dwarves. To their right sat Mithrandir and a being Legolas could not recognize. He was very short, shorter than a dwarf, thin and had curly brown hair with hairy feet. What is this creature?

Elrond soon entered gracefully, all worry gone from his face, and stood in front of his chair. Then the council began. What Legolas wasn't expecting was the man representing Gondor almost grabbing the ring and running for it, or Mithrandir standing while his tongue spat the black speech of Mordor. Legolas couldn't stand the tense and uneasiness befall his body. He closed his eyes tightly trying to ignore the strong, dark words and began to think of Aragorn. Though the thought of him was comforting, the cursed language made him feel sick.

Speaking of the certain human, all Aragorn could do was worry for his lover as the blonde elf tried to push away the menacing words. His heart cried out for the beautiful creature. _Legolas...meleth..._

"Never before has anyone muttered that tongue here, in Imladris," Elrond stated firmly glaring at Gandalf who held no regret in his words.

"I do not ask your pardon, master Elrond, for the black speech of Mordor shall be heard around every corner of the West! The ring is all together evil!"

Boromier, son of Gonder, shook his head and stood up again with another speech, "It is a gift...a gift from the fellows of Mordor."

Both Aragorn and Mithrandir gave the representative hard looks as he continued, "Long has my father, the steward of Gondor, keep the orcs of Mordor at veil. With the blood of _our _people are your lands kept safe!"

The entire council was giving wearied expressions to each other, but the elfs seemed the most calm. They tensed up when Boromier said to give the ring to Gondor, to use it against Sauron.

"You cannot wield it!" Aragorn said fiercely, "None of us can."

Legolas gazed over his lover and saw the nervousness creep over his face, but then it was covered up with sudden determination.

"The one ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master!"

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Boromier countered causing Aragorn to fault. Legolas quickly stood and defended his love proudly, "This is no mere ranger–" Boromier turned to the blonde elf, "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

Boromier quickly faced the sitting human and gasped, "A-Aragorn? _This_ is Isildur's heir?"

"An heir to the throne of Gondor," Legolas finished firmly. Aragorn shook his head hesitantly, and raised his hand in front of him, "Havo dad, Legolas."

Nerved by the way the son of Gondor was treating his love, he obeyed Aragorn and sat back down upon his chair. Boromier decided to add to his unsettling nerves, "Gondor has no king...Gondor needs no king." With that, he glared at Aragorn and walked back to his chair. After that bundle of statements, Elrond explained the situation that has befallen Middle-Earth and it was decided that Frodo Baggins, the hobbit that sat next to Gandalf, was to take the one ring and journey with eight others to the depths of Mordor where it shall be destroyed. After Gandalf volunteered to be the guide, Aragorn swore that he would protect the halfing until death befell him. Hearing that, Legolas was at his side. He couldn't let his lover go on this journey alone. What bothered the elf more was that the dwarf and even Boromier joined their fellowship, along with three other halfings, Sam, Merry, and Pippin. Legolas had to admit that Pippin was the one he was going to remember. The hobbit was just so clueless it was funny.

After the council was adjourned, Frodo was the first one to disappear. Gandalf explained to the three other halfings that he probably wanted a word with Bilbo which they immediately understood. Gimli, and his dwarven companions left the main hall where a small feast was being held for the coming of all the different races and decided to eat. Aragorn though was not hungry. Too many thoughts dwelled on his mind.

"Aragorn, does something trouble you?" asked Gandalf seeing the deep struggles in his eyes. Aragorn shook his head and merely smiled at the wizard, "Nothing that would keep me from journeying with this fellowship. Last night, this dream came to me and I've been dwelling on it for the whole day now."

Gandalf studied the man's face, "A dream like that should not go unsaid. You should talk with someone if it keeps ailing you. Of course, I am always here."

Aragorn's smile grew wider, "I know Gandalf, thank you. But, I think I'm going to be with myself for some time. I shall see you tonight."

The wizard nodded and watched Aragorn leave down the halls. Behind him, Legolas was standing amongst the three hobbits, and had heard every word.

"You're such a pretty elf, sir," said Sam bringing Legolas' attention back down to the hobbit's. He smiled from the comment he has heard so often, but answered truthfully, "Thank you young master. Your kind is very unique I must say."

"Unique or stubborn?" Merry pipped. Pippin gave his closest friend a were-you-talking-about-me look.

"I see no stubbornness in any of you, but I'm sure I will know the truth once we head out tomorrow. Now you must excuse me, it was a pleasure to meet you three, but I must be off."

Pippin whined, "Do you have too? Elf's are always so formal, I think they should get out and play more often."

Merry and Sam nodded without hesitation. Legolas chuckled, "Play? Play what?"

"Tag is always fun, us hobbit's can never get bored," Merry replied nudging Pippin who giggled back.

Legolas was worried for what Aragorn was troubled about, but the problem seemed to disappear from mind. It was true, he was a formal prince and challenging, but you could say that he's never 'played' in a long time. He smiled down at the little master's and said, "Well then, we shall play this game of tag. But after, I must go. There are things I wish to do before we leave tomorrow."

"Alright, let's go! And since you were the last one to join you're 'it'!" Before he could protest, all the three Shirelings took off down the halls in opposite directions. Merry and Pippin one way, Sam the other. Legolas chuckled and dashed after the closest ones, ignoring the odd looks everyone was giving him.

**A/N: **I am very uneasy for my first chapters, so please give me your thoughts. I love Aragorn and Legolas together, so I approve of no flames. Don't be harsh to me if you don't like it. Review and tell me if I should continue!

_Hannon le_

FireHead


	2. The Fellowship part 2

**Together**

**Written By: RedFireHead41**

Legolas strode down the halls of Imladris as quickly and formal as he legs would carry him. The night before he had spent all his time with his three new friends and never had the chance to talk with Aragorn. It was disappointing that he didn't get the chance to spend the night with his lover, but if he could find him, Legolas was sur that he could make it up. He reached the man's chamber doors and knocked quietly.

After getting no response, Legolas knocked again and called from outside, "Estel are you there?" Still no answer, and so he opened the door. Aragorn's room was surprisingly neat and organized, including his bed which seemed to have not one blanket tossed around. Legolas curiously looked around seeing no sign of the ranger, and called again, "Estel are you here? Aragorn?" Another long silence came and suddenly, fear grabbed the elf's heart. What if something happened to him last night? He could've been injured or attacked. _But these borders are well-protected, and Estel can defend himself...maybe Elladan or Elrohir knows where he is. _With that, Legolas exited the man's room, closing the door behind him, and proceeded towards the twins separate chambers not too far down the hall.

After knocking a few times he asked, "Elrohir, it's Legolas. May I speak with you?" The door opened and there stood the dark-haired elf, already dressed for the day.

"Hello Legolas, please come in."

Legolas respectfully shook his head, "I would my friend, but I just wish to ask you something."

Elrohir nodded, "Of course."

"I was looking for Estel, and I couldn't find him in his room. Do you know where he might be?"

The twin chuckled, "Yes, I have a fair idea as to where he could be. He's been disappearing to his favorite spot for some time now, and that place always relaxes his mind. May I show you?"

Legolas nodded, "Yes, thank you."

After Elrohir shut his door, both elves walked out the halls and onto one of the many paths of Imladris. They passed through the main gates which started to make Legolas even more curious as to where they were going, and finally, after maneuvering through the forest, reached a small clearing where one single tree stood a ways from the rest of the woods. With his keen eyes, Legolas could see Aragorn lying against a long branch, one of his legs dangling from the edge.

"My dear brother, again you have fallen asleep out here," Elrohir said to himself. Legolas heard him and smiled as they walked under the single tree. Even at a long distance, any elf could see that the man was asleep.

"I shall take my leave now Legolas, please make sure to bring him back soon. Ada wouldn't be happy if your journey started late."

"Hannon le, Elrohir," Legolas replied. The son of Elrond turned and walked back from where they'd came as Legolas carefully climbed up onto the old tree. As he reached the same branch that held his lover, the wind seemed to caress around the pair and the sun's rays skimmed lightly across their forms. Legolas instantly felt relaxation around himself, and could see why Aragorn would pick such a delicate place like this to fall asleep. He quietly scooted both his knees onto ether side of the man's body(the branch is very wide), and laid his head upon the clothed chest.

"Mmg...Lego...las..." The blonde prince chuckled as Aragorn talked in his sleep. After a few more groans of having an unfamiliar weight placed on his body, Aragorn shifted his eyes open to wake in the sight of the tree branches and colorful leaves. He looked downwards and smiled at the sight of golden hair below him.

Legolas felt the man awake and lifted up. He turned around and straddled Aragorn's hips before leaning in and kissing his lips sweetly, "Good morning Estel nin."

Aragorn closed his eyes as Legolas pulled back and breathed in the scent of the clean fresh air mixed with Legolas' sweet grassy smell. He leaned his head back against his occupied tree branch and mumbled quietly, "What are you doing out here Legolas..."

The elf snorted softly, "I'm sorry Aragorn, I didn't know thatyou wanted to be alone. I shall take my leave then." With that, Legolas started to lift himself up by his knees before a hand brought his entire weight back down on the ranger's chest.

"You know I didn't mean it like that elf," Aragorn said with amusement. Legolas made no reply and lingered in the feeling of Aragorn's tan fingers tenderly stroking the flesh down the side of his neck. The wind gently breezed over them, lifting the golden and dark hair against their faces. Aragorn gently kissed the tip of Legolas' ear before repeating his question, "What are you doing out here? I've never showed you this place before..."

"Elrohir showed me after I couldn't find you in your chambers. I have to say that you made me fear for a moment Estel; I couldn't find you in any of Imladris since the council."

"You were entertaining the hobbits, so I did not want to bother you," Aragorn explained simply.

Legolas snorted again, "You know you can never bother me. Only dwarves, and men like that Boromir could edge my mind." The elf's words were spoken firmly and coldly. Legolas never liked any dwarves, nor the man of Gondor since the moment he laid eyes on him and especially after the way he spoke to his love.

"Boromir is loyal to his country Legolas, do not be angry with him." Aragorn spoke quietly as he finished just as softly, "It's true. Gondor has no king, so he is the one to lead her people."

Legolas lifted his head and dove his blue eyes into the depths of the silver ones. Aragorn's expression was one of sorrow and hesitation. The elf knew he did not want to become the king of the white city, for he believes that all of his ancestor's weaknesses lived inside him. Aragorn could tell by just the elf's stare that he was speaking of that. The ranger nodded his head with a light smile in thanks before dipping his head down to kiss those sweet tender lips.

The two seemed to loose track of time since the sun's rays were now almost overhead. The wind seemed to push the two out of the tree to get their attention. Finally, Legolas realized what nature was telling him and lifted himself from the cushion of Aragorn's chest making the man whimper in loss.

Legolas rolled his eyes and easily stood, "We must go Estel, your father and the rest of our companions are probably waiting on us. Do you want to set off with lord Elrond giving you a lecture on not to be late anymore?"

Aragorn, with not as much balance as the elf, stood quickly. Legolas climbed down the tree followed by the ranger, and watched as the man jumped the last few feet to the earth. He landed not as skillfully as his lover even though he's been climbing the same tree for the past years.

Legolas held out his hand for Aragorn to take, but to his surprise the man did not. He simply starred at the grass beneath his boots watching the invisible wind slice through the thin projectiles. "Estel?" Legolas questioned.

Aragorn slowly looked up. His silver eyes appeared clouded with deep worry which was exactly what Legolas was feeling at the sight of them. He stepped forward and clasped his hand on the man's shoulder, "What is wrong?"

Without hesitation, only with love, Aragorn asked, "Are you sure you wish to go Legolas?"

The elf was confused, "...To Rivendell? We have too Estel, otherwise the fellowship will leave without us!"

Aragorn shook his head and gazed into his lover's blue eyes, "I meant to Mordor...what if you get hurt...or even killed on this journey? You know even the thought of something so devastating would kill me..."

Legolas felt sympathy at Aragorn's words, and gently pulled the man against him in a loving hug. He feared for the same thing to befall Gondor's lost king and would give anything to stop it. He let his lips touch the skin over Aragorn's ear and pledged, "I won't be slain on this journey Estel, I promise you that. I am sure that I want to go, for the fate of my race, Middle-Earth, and _you _will be decided from it."

Aragorn felt the elf pull back inches away from his face with tender eyes smiling at him as he asked. "Are you sure _you _wish to go, Aragorn, son of Arathorn?"

At the mention of his full name, Aragorn lowered his gaze back to the flowing grass. No, he was most defiantly not sure if he should go, but something in his heart was pleading him to follow through, to go on this journey. With his love at his side, what reason should he not?

"Yes..." Aragorn finally whispered lifting his head once more. Legolas smiled at him and kissed his lover with every passion and care he could muster. Aragorn allowed himself to let Legolas do his will before pulling back and gazing over the elf's beautiful face. He stroked the pale cheeks and kissed him softly once more. Legolas took hold of the same hand and interlocked their fingers before saying, "We should head back now. I do not call this wasting time, for it is more important to me to know your true wishes. But, we must go before your father has both our heads in for a lecture." Aragorn nodded and both walked back towards the elven city; Aragorn leading most of the way with a caring elf at his side.

* * *

Thankfully when they returned, both man and elf was not lectured at all, for Elrond was too focused at the departure of the fellowship. All nine members stood together for the second time along with a pony called Bill carrying their supplies. All appeared ready for the long journey ahead of them, and awaited the last moment in Rivendell's gates.

The elf lord stood before the fellowship, gazing over each member with determination and hope. His gaze fell upon his adopted son who only nodded at the elven lord with a small smile. Elrond prayed to the Valar that they would watch over him and his companions, and he prayed that Estel would be guided down the right path to the throne of Gondor. His people needed his strength.

As the many elves of Imladris surrounded the departing fellowship along with the twins, Elladan and Elrohir, Elrond began speaking, "The ringbearer is setting out on the quest of Mount Doom, and you who travel with him no oath, nor bond is to go further than you will."

Aragorn eyed his father sadly as his gaze fixed onto his own. "Farewell. Hold to your purpose, and may the blessings of elves, men, and your freefolk go with you..."

Both Aragorn and Legolas lifted their hands to their hearts and outwards toward Elrond in the elf gesture of respect. Elrond nodded to them both and bid them the same way before they were led out by Frodo Baggins through the gates of his house.

* * *

"Merry, how far do you think we've gone?" Pippin asked, his voice out of breath. If his feet had lungs he was sure that they'd be dead by now.

Merry shrugged his shoulders, "Not sure Pip. If your feet hurt as much as mine, then I'd guess many hours."

"Many hours indeed Mr. Meriadoc," Gandalf said from a few beings ahead. His voice was strained, but still held the cheerfulness the hobbits were all used to hearing. Gandalf ceased his walking and turned around facing his eight companions; nine including Bill who appeared the same as he had left.

"We shall rest in another hour or so, for the sun has just began to set across the lands. You should get used to this young hobbits, for we will be walking for over many months." Aragorn smiled as the wizard seemed to chuckle at the halflings quiet gasps. The ranger looked far ahead seeing on tall boulders, hills(many hills), and plenty of grass, alive or dead. Their fourth day of traveling hasn't been all that bad. Only the two hobbits, or Gimli would start complaining long enough to get Gandalf to stop.

Sam turned around to face his small friends. "Be quiet you two. I don't want to be hearing your complaints all the way to Mordor."

"But Sam, aren't you tired?" Pippin questioned or rather pleaded.

"Yes, but I can still move on. Let's just hurry and go so we _can _stop before the sun sets!"

Pippin groaned along with Merry. Legolas smiled at his two new friends and placed a hand on Pippin's shoulder. The young halfling looked up and suddenly felt excitement rush through his veins as he was greeted with the sight of the elf's face.

"I have an offer for you young one.," Legolas began. Aragorn watched as his lover got an amused glint in his eyes.

Pippin quickly nodded as Legolas continued.

"If you and Merry are able to walk until Gandalf says, I'll play any game you wish until you retire for the night. I swear on my immortality that I'll keep to my word, and that I'll join you in any game you desire."

The two hobbits quickly got their jumping expressions back on their faces as they agreed to the elf's offer. Legolas smiled and looked up at Gandalf saying, "Then let's move on Mithrandir. These two wish to play."

Gandalf shook his head and began walking on again. "Now they've corrupted an elf in their silly games," he chuckled, "Hobbits..."

There were no more complaints for the rest of that day after Legolas' offer. Merry and Pippin couldn't be more relieved to be off their feet when they stopped for camp. Legolas began to wonder if they had anymore energy left to play one of their games.

"Legolas, can you help gather some firewood with me?" Aragorn asked standing across from where the halflings and elf sat. Legolas nodded and got up from his seat on a flat boulder, and walked with Aragorn down the hillside. Their camp was set up at the top of the hill for three reasons. One: if any enemies were to come near their resting place it would be difficult for them to climb up the steep slopes and they would be an easy target. Two: the look-out for the night could see clearly throughout the landscape, and three: Gandalf said so. And if Gandalf says so, he says so.

The two made it to the bottom of the hill and walked towards a small patch of trees a little ways from camp. The elf and man never let their guard down as they walked forward. A huge shadow and spread over Middle-Earth and they would not take any chances that evil had spread this far.

After they searched the area and concluded that their wasn't any nearby danger, the two began to brake off thin branches or gathered twigs from the area of plants. Legolas was picking up some long twigs when he heard Aragorn give out a quiet cry that his elven hearing caught. He turned towards the ranger to see that he was holding his hand tightly against his chest.

"Estel!" Legolas called softly running next to the man's side. "Estel, what happened? Are you injured?"

Aragorn smiled up at the elf as he tried to hide his left hand underneath his outer clothing. "Nothing, I'm fine. Just a prick on the finger that's all."

"Very funny," Legolas commented as he gently gripped Aragorn's wrist and pulled the hand out towards him. The tan palm was decorated with a line of red slicing from the bottom of his forefinger to the edge of his palm. Legolas glared up at the ranger, "You call that a _prick_ on the finger? Estel, you cut yourself down your palm!"

Aragorn rolled his eyes, "It's nothing to worry about Legolas. I'll clean it up once we get back with the firewood. Now let's go, or Merry and Pippin will starve and freeze."

The man tried to walk away, but Legolas held firmly onto Aragorn's wrist, not letting him go. Without any thought, the elf unbuckled one of his armguards and ripped a piece of his light blue tunic with his teeth. Aragorn groaned, "What're you doing? I have supplies back at camp, can't you wait?"

"No," Legolas replied simply as he cleaned the cut with part of the cloth before wrapping it up in it's softness. He replaced his armguard back on his forearm and clipped it in place. "There, now tell me what happened."

Aragorn sighed, "Elves worry to much..."

"I take that as a compliment," Legolas said getting a glare from his lover.

Aragorn picked up a broken piece of wood from the ground and showed the edge of the bark where it was torn. His bandaged hand now held what seemed to be the other half and he explained short and simple, "When I snapped this piece in half, my hand was placed on the middle of it and the other at the end. One of the pieces cut into my palm as it broke, and that's what happened."

Legolas chuckled, "Humans should pay attention more."

Aragorn rolled his eyes and chuckled back. Being away from the others gave them one advantage at that moment and before Legolas began walking away, Aragorn had his mouth over his. The ranger dropped the two pieces of wood and cupped his lover's face pressing his tongue deeper into the elf's opening. He earned a moan when sucked on Legolas' bottom lip.

"E-Estel...the others–mmph!" Aragorn devoured Legolas' mouth again, not allowing him to finish. The man wanted to use this freedom wisely, for they realized that time alone would be scarce on this journey and they would be in the company of seven others everyday.

Aragorn left the elf's tender lips and began kissing down the pale neck. His hands held each one of Legolas' hips as he trailed down to the archer's collarbone. Legolas tipped his head back giving his love full access to the soft skin there. He let out a quiet gasp as Aragorn pressed against the joint between his shoulder and collarbone.

"Aragorn...we...we have to go back..." Legolas breathed out. Aragorn continued pleasing his lover at his weakness and began roaming his hands under the elf's tunics. At the feeling of the man's skillful hands touching over skin, Legolas pressed harder against his body, begging for more contact. If this continued on, Legolas knew that he would have no way to get Aragorn to stop. Gaining control of himself, Legolas began to pull his neck away from the man's lips that were still placed upon the joint in his shoulder.

Aragorn sensed when the elf tried to push away and released the soft skin leaving a small red mark. He brought his hands back up to the pale face and kissed Legolas tenderly. The elf sighed. That could've gone too far.

"We can go back now," said Aragorn stroking the flesh under Legolas' left eye, "Forgive me meleth nin, I did not wish to make you uncomfortable."

Legolas pulled the man close and pressed his cheek against that of Aragorn's. "You did not make me uncomfortable Estel, just a little worried. I feel weary of the day when we're found out."

Aragorn pressed gently against Legolas' cheek. "I understand meleth, but let us not worry of that now. We're together under the stars and still no one knows." He pulled away and kissed the elf softly. "Let's head back...I'm sure the hobbit's are eager to play that game you promised with them."

Legolas sighed, "Those two look spent. I'm not sure if they want to play or not."

"Oh, I'm sure they can muster enough energy to play with you elf."

Legolas let that thought slide and scooped up the small pieces of wood and twigs from the ground. Aragorn followed suit and carefully held the pieces against his chest. The two lovers made their way out from under the trees and up the steep hills. Aragorn had some difficulty, but still arrived at the top with each piece of wood that he started with.

Luckily for Legolas, after dinner was served, a small fire was burning, and Aragorn's injured hand was cleaned and rebandaged, Merry, Pippin, and Sam played a game of tag with the elf until their feet were limp and all their energy was spent. Aragorn chuckled as the hobbits finally collapsed after their fifteenth game, and was surprised to see Legolas lie down next to them. It was amazing on how such small beings can tire such a skillful elf.

The moon was directly overhead when Boromir finally took over for Aragorn's watch. The warrior walked over to the man's side and touched his shoulder. Aragorn jumped at the touch and whirled around pointing his sword at whoever's throat.

"Aragorn, calm down!" Boromir gasped holding up in hands innocently. After realizing who it was, Aragorn lowered his weapon as he uneasily made out an apology. Boromir chuckled and patted him on the shoulder, "Go get some rest, I'll take over now."

In reality, Aragorn was tired. His feet were hurting more than usual and his legs were aching just as bad. Boromir noticed this and the ranger began questioning himself if he was that easy to read. He nodded at Boromir's offer, and walked back to camp where everyone was asleep. All except Legolas, who leaning against the boulder behind him and watching his lover sit down at his side.

Legolas noticed the aching in Aragorn's silver eyes and looked at the side of his face. Aragorn took one glance at the elf before realizing that he could also see the weariness of his body. He took Legolas' hand and silently kissed his knuckles before whispering, "I'm fine...just tired."

Legolas was still concerned, but smiled and kissed Aragorn's temple. "Then sleep Estel nin, I will watch over you tonight. Do not worry for me, for I have already rested."

"You should still sleep..." Aragorn mumbled resting his head on the elf's shoulder. Legolas chuckled and began to sing quietly until the man was in a deep slumber. He let his blue eyes gaze up at the sky where thousands of white specks could be seen across the blanket of night. Hopefully, every night could be as peaceful as this one.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm sorry for the late update. Since I published the first chapter, I was drawn into reading more and not updating. I promise I shall try to update faster, so please stay with me! Review!

FireHead


	3. The Fellowship part 3

**Together**

**Written By: RedFireHead41**

**I dedicate this chapter who all have read it thus far. I thank each and every one of you for sticking with my laziness.**

One week has passed since the fellowship had left Rivendell. Gandalf would explain from time to time about how many days until they would reach the Gap of Rohan since Merry and Pippin would ask nothing but that. Sam was still annoyed with their never-ending complaints and questions though he did wish that this journey wasn't so long. Frodo was the quietest hobbit of them all, but would always join in on some games if he were cheerful enough.

"Ah!" exclaimed Gandalf using his staff to aid him up the large hill, "I believe we shall stop here for some supper."

Merry and Pippin quirked at what the wizard said and dashed up the rest of hill, passing their two hobbit friends, Gimli, Legolas, and Gandalf on the way. Sam sighed again while Frodo just smiled. Gimli huffed something unhearable, but continued his way up the grassy obstacle. Finally, have some good hard strides everyone was at the top of the hill facing an old structure of tall stones and boulders. Merry and Pippin were happily sitting upon a flat boulder, waiting to be fed.

"Where do they get their energy?" asked Gimli.

Legolas was the one to answer. "The food of course. Aren't you hungry master dwarf?"

Gimli grumbled another sound and huffed, "Not that much."

_That is false of course_ the elf thought with an amused smile.

Behind them, the two men and remaining hobbits were settling down upon some flat rocks with a small section of empty space close by. Aragorn unbuckled the cooking supplies from Bill's back while the rest of the fellowship drop their packs among the rocks, and handed the bags to Sam who was to cook supper this time(it's not like he does everytime). The hobbit gladly started organizing food amongst himself while Merry and Pippin watched him eagerly.

Eventually, a small fire was burning and to pass the time to wait for their meals, Boromir volunteered to spar with the two most playful hobbits. They practiced in the small section where no boulders lay while Aragorn smoked his pipe nearby. The two loved it.

"Supper's ready!" Sam called as he fixed a plate and handed it to Frodo who sat upon a low boulder. After gathering more plates for Gandalf, and Gimli (Legolas said he was not hungry, but complimented Sam on the delicious smell of his food) and giving them their meals, he sat down next to Frodo with his own plate and watched Merry and Pippin's swordplay.

"Move your feet," said Aragorn as he watched Pippin's movement. The hobbit stepped to the side and blocked Boromir's sword. Boromir nodded in satisfaction, "Good, very good!"

Merry felt his blood rush in excitement as the Gondorian began to move with more speed. He stuffed the piece of bread Frodo tossed to him in his mouth and began to parry the man's attacks as quick and efficiently hobbit-like as he could.

As the commotion continued on over there, Gandalf sat upon another boulder, pipe in his mouth, half full plate at his side. The wizard grinned at the entertainment provided just a few boulders away and sighed. Hobbits.

Legolas too saw the sight of the playful creatures eating and sparring at the same time. He hd to say that hobbits were the most fascinating creatures. So full of love, life, and joy. He told himself that one day he would wish to see their home; the Shire they called it. Yes, he was told of the Shire quite some time ago by his father. It was during the time when Gollum was brought to his country.

Gollum.

Legolas never liked the creature, but pitied and despised him. He felt sorrow for how the one ring had transformed him into such a...creature, and despised him because of his trickery and cunningness. Such a shadow creature he was become, engrossed in the possession of the one ring. What a fool he was to let him escape!

Legolas shook his head after that thought. He would not go through that guilt again. But, for some reason, he knew it was his fault that Gollum escaped. If he was watching Gollum more carefully the creature would still be in Mirkwood, not giving the enemy information and most certainly wouldn't be tracking them now. Legolas knew he was not far behind them. The watermen was not so clever as to hide himself from his elven eyes. Legolas could sense him near.

"If anyone was asking for my opinion, which I know their not, I'd say we were taking the long way 'round!"

Now that Legolas heard, and he knew that was the dwarf's voice. He turned around and listened to Gimli say something to Gandalf.

"We could pass through the Mines of Moria."

Legolas froze.

If there was any place, any path, or piece of land that he would travel upon...Moria would be the last one. That..._home_ the dwarves call it was full of darkness and shadow. The air you breath is full of dust and fire was buried deep within it's depths. It was like a dungeon and yet the dwarves speak of it as a humble place with ale, songs, and laughter. It was a cave... Aye, he would not go there. Anywhere but there!

Gimli was lucky he didn't see the elf's fear grow in his eyes and continued to speak, "My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome."

Gandalf didn't answer the dwarf immediately, but it was clear that he too did not wish to go through those mines. His voice spoke as such. "No Gimli," he replied with a soft and firm tone, "I would not pass through Moria unless I had no other choice..."

Gimli sighed in frustration, feeling that he would never get a say in anything, and turned around. That's when Gandalf spotted something amongst the clouded sky. It was a much unusual dark color and seemed to be coming closer to where the fellowship had stopped.

"What is that?" asked Sam who also spotted the darkness up in the sky.

"Nothing, just a wisp of cloud!" Gimli replied sure of himself. Legolas didn't take any chances and swiftly hopped atop the boulders until he stood next to Gandalf. He narrowed his eyes and began to make out what the so-called cloud really was as the other members of the fellowship took notice.

"It's moving fast," Boromir said as he helped Merry to his feet, "And against the wind."

Everyone was starring at the sky now, Legolas mostly. After a few more seconds, the elf knew what it was and yelled, "Crebain from Duneland!"

"Hide!" shouted Aragorn as he picked up his sword from the ground, "Take cover!"

No one didn't need anymore prompting even though the hobbits had no idea what these Crebain were. They listened to the big folk and quickly gathered their packs, stuffed their belongings into them, put out the fire, and hid amongst the large boulders and underbrush. Luckily Bill decided to graze behind a bush as the dark feathered crows circled above. Their screeches and cries echoed all around them and after a few more circles, turned and left back the way they came: southwards.

Making sure they were a good distance away, Legolas arose from his hiding spot first followed by the rest of his companions. Aragorn didn't take his eyes off of the departing birds flying away from them and listened as Gandalf explained that they were spies of Saruman.

Then he said that they must take the pass of Caradhras.

This journey has now begun to get more difficult.

Before they began their long hike up the snowy mountain ahead, Gandalf stopped their journeying for the day and decided to make camp before the snowy mountain began it's way upwards. The hobbits, including Frodo, eagerly laid down their mats and rested before another small fire. The only thing they knew of at the moment was how cold it was as they pulled their cloaks and blankets tightly around their bodies. Aragorn and Boromir were also suffering from the freezing weather since they held their thick cloaks around their shoulders. Gimli and Gandalf were also holding in any type of heat within their layers of clothing, but Legolas...Legolas looked as if there was nothing affecting him.

Pippin was the first to question the elf who stood on the other side of the shrinking fire, "Aren't you cold, Legolas?"

Legolas looked towards him with a grin, "Of course not. Elves do not feel the cold."

"Whys that?" Merry asked.

Legolas faced them now. "No elf can feel the cold. It was how we were created. We cannot become ill ether."

"And their immortal," Aragorn added feeling a bit jealous. Legolas ignored his lover's mocking tone.

"Wow," Pippin whispered in awe.

"I wish I were an elf," Merry exclaimed as he snuggled deeper into his blankets.

"Doesn't everyone?" Legolas asked out of pure curiosity(and some humor!).

The hobbits heard everyone except them and Gandalf groan. They chuckled since Gimli was the loudest one blabbering about elves were this and that making Legolas become a bit angry. Aragorn skimmed his fingers across the pale hand and whispered in elvish that Gimli didn't mean it and never will. The elf saw no hope for the dwarf still, and the conversation ended at that.

Aragorn was the first to be on watch this night. After the hobbits were fast asleep, Gimli and Boromir along with them, Legolas stood next to his lover and noticed that as soon as he stepped foot at his side the ranger huddled closer to him. Clearly, Legolas could tell that he was cold and so he put his arm across his shoulders and brought the ranger close. The elf was surprised at how frozen Aragorn had become.

"Estel, do you want me to take watch tonight? You're freezing." Legolas' voice held concern as he pulled Aragorn closer.

The ranger shook his head against the elf's shoulder and mumbled, "I'm fine...I will not let this cold bring me down."

"But Estel, you are frozen to the bone and we have not yet stepped into a foot of snow!"

Aragorn pulled away and looked Legolas straight in the eyes. The silver orbs shined beautifully against the moon's dim rays, but the light also made his tan face appear paler. Legolas couldn't resist the urge to pull him close until their noses were touching so they could keep their warmth.

"I will be fine Legolas," Aragorn said softly, watching his breath cool in the night air, "I've been through many harsh winters as a ranger and this is nothing. Go get some rest, even you will need it."

"I will not sleep until you do," Legolas said firmly.

"Legolas," Aragorn sighed deeply, "I will sleep once my watch is over. Please, for me...go get some rest."

The elf didn't even feel tired. His body was slightly exhausted, but with an hour of rest he would be up and ready again. But...the look in Aragorn's eyes pleaded with him to go lay down. Legolas sighed again and nodded. Who could resist such a charm when Aragorn was the one giving it?

"Hannon lle," the ranger whispered before he placed a sweet kiss upon his lover's lips. Legolas melted in the warm taste, but only for a few seconds until Aragorn pulled away with a small smile. Legolas kissed the corner of his mouth and whispered back, "Good night Estel nin..."

"Good night Legolas."

Cold.

Snow.

Cold.

Snow.

Hiking.

Aragorn's legs were killing him. They have been trucking up this god-forsaken mountain for over three days and still there wasn't a sign of it ending. Gandalf continued to motivate for them to continue, but Aragorn seriously doubted the hobbit's could last this cold much longer, nonetheless him. He's never been so cold or sore since he got stranded in the northern mountains from the worst blizzard he ever experienced. Now that was cold too, but this mountain just wanted to make sure that every single creature who crosses over it, _remembers it._

_And boy was Aragorn hating it._

It was around afternoon when the cold lessened a bit much to everyone's relief and the light blizzard cleared out. The hobbits trudged along, tired and aching. Even Merry and Pippin couldn't make out a complaint. Sooner or later, one of them is going to fall and–

"Ah!" Frodo stepped down on the slippery ground beneath the snow and tumbled backwards down the slope. Aragorn quickly ran as best he could through the man-made path he was following and caught the halfling as he rolled down. He helped Frodo to his feet and asked, "You alright Frodo?"

The ringbearer nodded and lifted his hand to his chest to regain breathing. That's when Aragorn noticed the frightened expression appear on his face as he dug under his shirt to find no ring. Looking back up the path of his fall, the two saw Boromir standing by himself with his hand held up and the necklace of the ring in his grasp.

Aragorn saw something change within the warrior and immediately called out to him. Boromir didn't even hear him as he spoke words only to himself and reached to touch the golden weapon. Aragorn panicked for a second and called out louder and more forceful, "Boromir!"

Boromir gasped and pulled his hand away from the deadly weapon.

Aragorn eyed him and said firmly,"Give the ring to Frodo."

The warrior glanced from man to halfling repeatedly before he walked down the slope, holding the ring away from his body. "As you wish," he said just as Frodo grabbed it back, "I care not." Then he looked up at Aragorn and the two men shared a dangerous gaze with one another. Boromir hesitantly ignored Aragorn's silent warning, shuffled Frodo's hair with his gloved hand, and turned his way back up the mountain.

The whole scene was watched by every member of the fellowship. Legolas glared his eyes like daggers at the Gondorian who was walking away from his lover. The elf could see Aragorn release his hold upon his sword and help Frodo back up the mountainside. He would have to keep all of senses alert now.

Because being inside the fellowship has become dangerous.

Legolas gazed across the snowy mountaintop as the night continued on. Another freezing night it has been. The elf could hear the chittering and movements of the hobbits desperately calling for a peaceful sleep. Even Gandalf and Gimli appeared cold and couldn't get to sleep. This night has proven to be one of the coldest nights of their lives.

And Legolas couldn't feel a thing.

It made the elf feel worse that one: he couldn't do anything to bring warmth back to their skins, and two: all he has done is watch them freeze. Legolas feared mostly for the hobbits since they've never encountered this kind of weather before. Surely there would be snow in the Shire, but not the deadly cold they endured now.

"M-merry..." Pippin mumbled as he pulled the blankets around him even closer, "M-m-merr-ry..."

"What?" the other hobbit asked quickly.

Pippin's voice was weak and tired from the repeated stuttering occurring in his throat, "I-I can't s-s-sleep-p...i-it's so c-cold..."

Merry looked sadly at the pale face of his friend; no doubts that he looked the same way. Being the buddy that he was laid as close as he could to the other hobbit and pulled him against his body. "There P-pip...i-it's okay now..."

Pippin nodded and snuggled into the crook of Merry's clothed neck. Legolas had listened to them and wished there was something he could do. Wanting no signal of their location, Gandalf strictly forbid anymore fires since they started this hike, and it seemed impossible that they could in this weather and terrain. Legolas walked over to the two huddled hobbits and bent down to gain their attention. "How would you like my cloak little ones?" he asked kindly.

Merry was the one to look at his elven companion since Pippin was to occupied on keeping some warmth. "A-are you sure L-Legolas?" he asked quietly.

Legolas smiled warmly at them, "Yes my young friend. As you remember, I am not affected by the cold, so I should do whatever means necessary to keep others in warmth."

He unfastened his light cloak from his neck and draped it over the two shivering forms, tucking it snugly around their bodies. Merry nodded his thanks and laid his head back down on his pack, pulling his closest friend closer to his chest. Legolas silently prayed for a peaceful sleep to ensure their fellowship and walked over to the small rock peeking out from underneath the snow. He rested his left foot against it's surface and leaned heavily upon it. He decided for himself despite everyone else's pleas that he should take every night watch until they leave this blasted mountain. Aragorn and Boromir were the ones to argue with Legolas the most, and Gimli just grumbled a 'stupid elf' comment without any say. They argued/discussed the matter for quite some time before Boromir gave it up and agreed to it. Aragorn wasn't so easily swayed by his lover and it took a great deal of assurances to get the human to agree with him. When Legolas stayed at the end of the line earlier in the evening and stole a quick kiss from his lover, Aragorn gave into him and just relaxed at the only comfort this mountain gave him: the elf of his life traveling with him.

Legolas spotted Aragorn shifting among his bed mat. The human was obviously pale in the face and was clinging to the only warmth his clock brought him. Legolas walked and kneeled next to him, placing his naturally warm hand upon his cheek. Legolas flinched from the icy touch and flinch he received. Aragorn rolled onto his back and starred into the blue depths the elf possessed, smiling faintly.

"I'm worrying you aren't I?" he asked softly.

Legolas lowered his face and nudged his nose against the man's.

"Yes, you most defiantly are meleth nin. I wish I could do something for you instead of stand here and watch."

Aragorn grinned. "But you're watching for a good reason. To protect the fellowship and me."

The elf chuckled, "Of course for you...I just wish I could hold you in my arms and bring you comfort and warmth."

"You are by just staying by my side," Aragorn said softly reaching his hand upwards to stroke the elf's pale flesh, "Our love has always kept us warm and comforted. This blasted weather will not change that..."

Legolas snuggled his nose down until it touched the man's cheek. He lightly kissed the corner of his mouth before pulling back up. He glacned around the camp making sure no one was watching and pressed his mouth hard against that of his lover's. Aragorn moaned into his mouth, but quickly silenced himself as soon as he realized that he did. He cupped Legolas' cheek with one hand, pulling his lover closer to himself to deepen their kiss. The wind decided to make itself known then and blew a huge gust of bone-chilling air across their camp. Aragorn immediately grasped the elf above him with both hands and pulled him closer as the rest of the fellowship was forced awake by nature's wrath.

Legolas held his lover, giving him all the warmth he could, before he pulled back and set the man back upon his mat.

"What cruel winds!" both heard Gimli growl as the dwarf rolled across his mat. "Stinking air, freezing weather..."

Legolas chuckled lightly as did Aragorn. The elf gave his lover one more sweet short kiss before pulling completely away and standing next to him. Aragorn rolled onto his side, facing himself towards the elf and asked, "You'll protect us, won't you my dear prince?"

Legolas eyed him. "You have humor in this kind-of weather? You humans amuse me."

Aragorn smiled.

He even amused himself.

**A/N: Yeah...this is pretty late due to the fact that my life is going done the drain right now, yet I'm trying to pick it back up. I've had very stressful months, but writing has been keeping me feeling good. That sounded lame...but it's true though.**

**THX AGAIN to all those who reviewed. Sorry for the many scene breaks, but come on: Their climbing a mountain, what much is their to put in it?** **Next chapter should be shifted to the mines. I'm hoping it will lead there.**

**Review please! Luv you guys if you will continue to do so.**

**FireHead**


End file.
